Hulk Always Gentle
by bbandloki
Summary: Bruce has been gone to Calcutta for two months, and Tony has been getting steadily pissier. SMUT. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry! If you read, please leave a review!


**THIS IS PURE SMUT HERE, THERE IS NO NEED TO MARK WHERE PORN BEGINS AND ENDS, K? STAN LEE AND MARVEL OWN ALL CHARACTERS USED IN THIS. IDEA IS MINE.**

* * *

Tony growled when the wrench hit the floor once more, "Fuckit!" He slammed his fist against the car he'd been working on and kicked it, before turning and walking over to the desk, looking over the plans one more time. Tony had been so pissy lately, even Jarvis had been leaving him alone. The reason Tony Stark was so pissy? Why, Bruce Banner, of course. And _WHY _was Tony so pissed at Bruce? Well, it wasn't the fact that Tony was pissed _at _Bruce, he was pissed at the fact that Bruce was _gone_. Bruce had been gone for approximately two months, working in Calcutta with better equipment, and better medicine. Bruce had said he'd only be gone for two weeks. Then, one night, Bruce had video called him, after finally turning his phone on, and told Tony he was staying for another two weeks, and Bruce had done it again, later, because Bruce had the biggest heart and there were so many sick children.

Tony didn't mind that Bruce was helping children, he was glad for it. But he missed him, and he missed the big guy, too. Plus, it had been two months since he'd had sex. And Tony needed sex like he needed air. After the first week Tony had been irritable, now? Tony was the equivalent of a sex deprived dragon. Hell, he WAS a sex deprived dragon. Everyone had taken to staying away from him. Tony was awful. Even Pepper had been leaving him alone, and that was saying something. She could normally deal with Tony. He'd snapped her head off when she'd asked when Bruce would be back four weeks ago, he'd made Pepper cry, and Natasha had come to her girlfriend's defense and kicked his ass. Tony had been almost living in the garage and lab since then.

Tony shoved the plate of cold food Steve had brought down earlier out of his way, resting his head in his arms. He wanted Bruce back. He wanted Hulk back. He wanted sex. Toys and jacking off weren't the same as Bruce, and definitely not the same as Hulk. Tony hadn't even had any wet dreams to get anything going, anyway, for some reason his mind would go blank when he'd try and work up a stiffy. Nothing. Dammit. Tony had gotten frustrated and punched his bathroom wall. Not a good idea. Luckily, he was a quick healer, and he had a tolerance for pain, otherwise, he'd have been extra cranky.

Tony jumped when he felt lips on his neck, and he whirled around in his chair, Bruce smiled at him, "Hey, baby." Tony stood, looking pissed first, before he hugged Bruce, "Whoa there, is that a needle in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Tony asked, and Bruce nibbled his ear, pulling it, biting it a little harder, he'd missed Tony, "Yeah, Tony, I'm happy to see you... so happy..." Turns out, Bruce had been the same way. Okay, not as bad, but he still felt the effects. Going from no sex life to sex every night to no sex really took a toll on one's libido. "Tony, God... I wanted you so bad the whole time... wanted to feel you clench around me... feel your tight heat... taste your cock..." Bruce nuzzled Tony's neck, licking the sweat that pooled there, and ripped Tony's muscle shirt off.

"God, Hulk missed you too... he's been horny for you since three days after I left... you smell so good... taste so... " Bruce didn't finished, or if he did it was mumbled, as he licked his way down Tony's chest. Tony moaned, as Bruce shoved him back onto the desk, shoving everything off of the desk. Tony's breath hitched when he felt Bruce's body temperature spike, the big guy was bound to make an appearance sometime. Yes. Tony arched his back when Bruce forced his legs apart, and ground down into Tony. Tony moaned, as Bruce pinched a nipple between his fingers, rolling it til it was hard. Tony gasped when the shell of his ear was licked, and the lobe of his ear was sucked into wet heat, he shivered, legs coming around Bruce's waist and locking into position, grinding up into Bruce has Bruce ground downwards.

"Bruce, shit... you're a little eager, aren't you?" Tony asked, keeping in a loud moan when Bruce popped the button on Tony's jeans in response, unzipping them quickly, and leaning down to nip, lick, and suck a path down to the band of Tony's underwear, hands sliding up Tony's sides, and scratching back down. Tony let his head fall back, as he stared at the ceiling, finger nails scratching at the metal surface of his desk. He felt the waist band of his underwear being lifted, and fingers grazed across the base of his shaft, his breath hitched. Tony lifted his head to see what exactly Bruce was doing, Bruce was staring right at him, he'd been waiting for Tony to look at him.

"I am very eager. I've thought about this since the moment I stepped off of that plane into Calcutta. You... your beautiful, sexy body... your eyes, staring into mine as I fuck you... your lips, capturing mine, screaming my name, begging for more... your ass, so tight, pulling me in deeper..." Bruce didn't usually talk so dirty, but when he did, he knew how to do it. He pulled Tony's underwear down enough his cock bounced free, and he smiled, acid green bleeding into the normally warm, caring brown. Tony's jaw dropped slightly and his breathing became shallow, as Bruce lowered his head, eyes still boring into Tony's. Bruce's tongue dipped out of his mouth, and licked a straight line from the base of Tony's member to the tip, and down the other side and back up, before he encircled Tony's cock and sucked him in, taking him all the way in, and swallowing around Tony, making Tony almost cum right then. "Br...Bruce..." Tony choked out, legs squeezing Bruce's waist.

Bruce just hummed in response, and when Tony finally let his head fall back, Bruce's hands slid down to the pants and underwear, bunched up right under Tony's groin. Bruce pulled, ripping the fabric easily, skin starting to tint green, fingers and hands starting to enlarge, Hulk becoming more prominent. He let go of Tony with a 'pop' as he straightened up, "Why... why'd you s-stop?" Tony asked, finally looking up at him, looking irresistible, flushed face, red cheeks, thighs visibly shaking, legs spread wide, dick standing tall as Bruce stepped back from him, skin steadily tinting more and more green, shoulders now growing, as Bruce leaned over and slipped his pants off, he was wearing no underwear. "Commando I see..." Tiony had gained some of his breath back so he could speak now, but Tony could see Hulk slowly taking over, and Bruce was letting him. Bruce had learned it felt so much better when he and Hulk worked together for Tony, and they'd figured out a mostly Hulk form, that was still mostly... well, maybe half human. It was a quarter Hulk's heighth, and almost half his width, and the skin wasn't was green, a light, little darker than sea foam color mostly all over, though Bruce's hands were always the biggest part of him.

Which Tony didn't mind that, especially when it came to loosening him up. This half Hulk size had a dick that Tony had been scared of the first time he'd seen it. But, they'd learned, with the appropriate stretching, and a little pain on Tony's part, Tony could fit it in. And mother fuck did it feel good to be stretched to the limit and filled like that. Tony was leaking just thinking about it, reaching down to grip himself, his eyes fluttered closed. They snapped back open when a growl came from Bruce, "No touch. Mine." Tony squeezed his hands together, keeping from touching himself as Hulk got used to his smaller than normal form again. After a few tortured moments, Hulk finally eased his way over to Tony, "Gentle." Bruce's voice could be heard, and Hulk rolled his eyes and huffed, "Hulk always gentle with Tony." Hulk stopped in front of Tony, smirking at him, now deciding what he wanted to do.

Hulk reached forward, and poked Tony's chest, right next to the arc reactor. "Tony not worry. Hulk be gentle. Always gentle with Tony. Lay." Tony got the message, "Yes, Hulk always gentle." Tony said to him as he laid back, and spread his legs. Hulk grabbed Tony by the hips, lifting and pulling until Tony's ass was hanging off of the desk. Tony resituated, letting his skin slidce back into place, from Hulk's pulling him on a metal surface. Tony stared up at Hulk, who was staring at him, it was awkward like that for a minute, until Hulk leaned down and kissed Tony, Hulk's mouth was a little bigger than Tony's was, but Tony still loved it. Plus, it was Hulk. How could he not love the big baffoon's attempt at being romantic? Which, Hulk liked to be. Or try to be. Once he picked a blooming Dogwood tree for Tony, and it was still in the Tower. Tony had built a little greenhouse, and the Dogwood was still there, after Tony had made the appropriate accommodations for it, it had thrived.

Tony was brought out of his reverie when two, thick fingers slid into him. His legs squeezed around Hulk's waist, and his back arched up, a loud moan escaping him, "Uuuhhhhnnnnnn...g..." It hurt, yes, but the pleasure almost outweighed the pain. "Gen..gentler, baby..."Tony barely got the words out, body still in shock at the sudden intrusion. Hulk looked up, "Hulk sorry." One hand came around and laid across Tony's belly, stroking. Tony's hands slid up to grip Hulk's one big one, holding tight as Hulk's thick fingers slid in and out, Hulk hadn't even lubed his fingers up, so it was dry. And it was steadily becoming more painful. "Baby... I... your... dry..." Tony gasped, "S-Stop..." Hulk stopped, "Hulk sorry, Tony... Hulk hurt Tony... Hulk sorry." Hulk reached up and over Tony, grabbed for the drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out. He squirted some onto Tony's entrance, accidentally squeezing the bottle too hard, and half the bottle flowing out.

Hulk slipped his fingers out, and pressed them back in, and Tony moaned, "Better..." Hulk began pumping his fingers, fucking Tony with his fingers. Tony moaned loudly, "Hulk! uhhhuhnnnnnnn... fa...faster... uh uh uh uh yeah, yeah, yeah!" Tony was riding Hulk's fingers, hips slamming down onto the now three fingers. "Hu...Hulk... Hulk... Mmm... f..fuck me..." Tony said, and Hulk slowed down, going to move his fingers, "Tony, you're not stretched enough." Bruce's voice came through, and Hulk moved to add another finger, until Tony shook his head, "I'm so ready for this, fuck me! Now! I want your dick in me, I want to be fucked until I can't walk!" Tony growled, legs splaying wide, "It's been two mon.. months." Tony stopped talking when Hulk's fingers slipped out. "Hulk be good, Bruce stupid. Not think Hulk satisfy Tony. Hulk love Tony." Hulk kissed Tony and slicked his member up. Tony's hips were gripped hard, Tony knew he was going to have bruises in later, but he didn't care. Especially when Hulk slammed into him with a wet sound.

Tony yelled out, "HULK!" Tony's back was arched hard, as Hulk began to pound into him, Tony felt so full, so completely, so stretched. Tony's moans were loud, almost screams, as Hulk leaned over him, lips and teeth nipping and sucking. Hulk actuallty bit Tony, drawing blood. Tony just moaned, "H...Hulk... uuhhhhhhhhh!" Tony's thighs were beginning to tremble. Hulk slammed into Tony so hard one of the legs broke, and Hulk lifted Tony in his arms, Tony's arms slipping around Hulk's neck, "H...harder..." Tony rasped out, Hulk lifted Tony's hips and began slamming Tony down onto him, after Tony's legs squeezed around Hulk's waist. "Harder! Harder!" Tony yelled in Hulk's ear, and Hulk stopped for a moment. He set Tony down, and moved, laying down, Tony stood over Hulk, and went to his knees, lowering himself onto Hulk, before beginning to bounce. "Uh...uh...uh.." Tony gasped, this way Hulk went deeper into him, he wasn't just grazing his good spot, he was slamming into it. "Tonnnnnnnyyyyy..." Hulk growled, rattling Tony's bones, rattling the windows. Hulk bent his knees, and Tony leaned back on his legs, circling his hips faster and faster, he was getting close, he reached a hand around, but Hulk slapped it away, and gripped Tony gently, hand sliding up and down on Tony, making him gasp and yell.

Tony's whole body went rigid, ass clenching around Hulk, as he and Hulk both yelled simultaneously, "TONY!" "HULK!" Tony shuttered, whole body rigid for a minute, as he and Hulk both rode there orgasms out, Hulk shrinking steadily until Tony was riding Bruce. Tony's cum covered Bruce's hand, stomach, chest, and some of his face. Tony leaned down, kissing Bruce, "God... t...that..."Tony couldn't even speak, he was still trying to regain the function of his limbs. Bruce smiled, running his fingers through Tony's soaked hair, kissing his cheek and stroking Tony's back now. He needed to catch his breath before he could talk. It was several minutes later when the both of them were finally able to move without their legs or arms giving out.

"That was... amazing." Bruce helped Tony up, as he eyed the broken desk. "Glad there was no expensive equipment on that." Bruce said, taking Tony's hand and leading him towards their room, after Jarvis let them know everyone had gone down to Steve's floor when they'd seen Bruce drop his bags at the door and dart to the garage. Tony nodded, "Yeah, even if there had been, I wouldn't have cared, that was mind blowing sex. I think you should leave for two months to Calcutta again."Tony said, as Bruce glared at him, "Not for a while. I missed you too much." Bruce grinned as Tony gasped, "Awww, Brucey! That's so sweet." Tony and Bruce's shower was short, Tony kept almost falling asleep, especially when Bruce washed his hair. Once out, Tony jumped into the bed, and groaned, his ass was sore. Felt good though, it was a good sore. He crawled up and splayed out on his stomach, as Bruce turned all the lights off. Bruce crawled up and snuggled into Tony's side, "Night, love you." Bruce said softly, and Tony just grumbled at him. Until Bruce pinched his side. "Love you too." Tony mumbled, and fell asleep slowly, making sure Bruce fell asleep first.

* * *

**Kk! I hope you liked that... PLEASE! Leave a review! I would like to know your thoughts, if they are flames, if they are bad things about the ship, and/or things about homosexuality or 'Tony Stark would never get with a man' and stuff, please. Don't bother. What this story is about is marked, and you are told in the summary. So, it's your fault if you read this. Anyway, please, R&R! :D **

**~ Bb**


End file.
